Down For The One
by octogone
Summary: Because there was just one way out of heartbreak. Because, in the end, this is what it took for him to notice her. And she never held a grudge, nor did she hate Sakura for having his heart. It's just sometimes, one has to loose. NaruHina Oneshot.


**A/N: **My first NaruHina Fic and it's a tragic one. Yes, as much of a NaruHina fan as i am, the further the storyline goes, the more i have the feeling that this pairing can only end in tragedy and will remain one-sided... I know it's just not fair but sometimes love doesn't get through even if the person tries her best. Here is my take on it.

As a side note, English is **NOT **my mother language so I apologize in advance if this sounds awkward at times...

* * *

Since the beginning, she had been watching him. She had loved him. But he loved somebody else. He was the one for her, she was the one for him not. And she respected that fact.

Sakura had reciprocated his feelings the moment he came back to Konohagakure. She always had a special place in Naruto's heart, a place that only her had. Sasuke had chosen to betray them all, even though Naruto tried to take him back, despite the love Sakura had painfully confessed. Sasuke only loved himself, consumed by his hatred and his lust for vengeance. A state of mind that ended up causing his demise at the hand of the one he once considered an important friend. And Sakura's heart to beat for somebody else. She now loved Naruto and had recognized it. And he was happier than he had ever been.

Of course Hinata was also happy for him. But herself, she had lost. And, in actuality, she had no chance to win in the first place. Naruto's obsession with Sakura got him to completely ignore the quiet watcher in the shadows who was too timid and too impressed by his strength to dare and tell him what she felt. Ironically, everybody else had guessed her out.

Nevertheless, there were some serious upsides. She had become a worthy kunoichi. So worthy indeed that her father had eventually acknowledged her as the heiress of their noble family. Even her cold sister and her unsympathetic cousin had changed their views on her. How did she manage this tour de force? What was the thing that fueled her desire to improve? The one she loved and wanted to impress. The one she wanted to be like. She was the moon to his glorious sun. He had given her the light and got her able to shine in the night thanks to his will. Could she glow without him? Maybe. But even then, she had lost. And what she felt about him, he would never now.

Until that day. That day where Pein attacked Konoha to get the Kyuubi out of Naruto. Or should she say _the Peins, _since this entity was actually made of 6 bodies.

She was training with Neji in the Hyuga yard when an enormous rumble was heard. The gates of Konoha had been destroyed… Yamato, Shikamaru, TenTen and Shizune had been severely wounded from the conflict with Pein and Konan. And the fight was still on. And to make things worse, this day was also the day when Sasuke chose to destroy Konoha in revenge of his clan's decimation, goaded by his cunning great-grandfather: the undying Madara Uchiha. Of course, Naruto willed to fight his old rival and forbade anyone to interfere. Both had agreed to fight one on one without using any of their abilities other than the ones they had learnt form their respective masters. And the battle could start.

And she was there, hiding in the shadows like she would always do, watching the one she loved. She knew he said that no one should interfere but a somber feeling in her heart told her that she would have to. That her fate was expecting her today. She was rooting for him… And the dreaded time came. Although Naruto was nowhere near as careless as he used to be, Sasuke proved to have the upper hand on him and made him trip, leaving him open for a lethal blow. Sasuke unsheathed his saber and went straight for the chest, for the heart. Naruto would never have time to avoid the blade. Sasuke had eventually got the best of him for good. This time, the Kyuubi wouldn't be able to do anything about it. All her life went through her mind as Hinata surged forward. Maybe she could do it. Maybe she could… protect him?

The Uchiha heir struck. Blood had sprayed all over their faces, all over their bodies. But it was not Naruto's blood. Nor Sasuke's .

"HINATA!!"

"Shit!" Sasuke said "Almost got him! What was she doing here anyway?"

He drawn his weapon out of Hinata's body and backed off. But even after all his betrayals, Sasuke still disliked killing people who had nothing to do with him or his revenge. He stared at an agonizing kunoichi he used to know but whom he had never talked to. Speaking of which, he never had to deal with her stalking him. She never seemed to be interested in him… Did Naruto…?

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Naruto shouted at his former friend. "Hinata… You didn't have to do this… Why?"

"That was just stupid." Sasuke commented neutrally "Sacrificing oneself for such an idiot… Pathetic!"

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

In Naruto's arms, Hinata was still breathing. She gathered all the strength in her to talk. She had nothing left to loose.

"Because…I…I…love you, Naruto. I always have. B-b-but I…h-h-have been stupid e-enough to believe… I-I had t-time on…my side…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I th-thought I could ch-ch-change but Neji was right, I couldn't in the end. I-I wanted to be l-l-like you, to be w-worthy of y-you. But y-you never n-noticed me that…way… I am…too…weak… "

"You are not weak, Hinata! You've never been weak! You just needed to believe in yourself. But what you said to me…Why haven't you told me earlier?"

"It…wouldn't… have…ch-changed a thing anyhow. You…love…someone else…And I'm content that you do… Be happy…" she put her hand on his face "P-Please could you…just grant…me one l-last wish?"

"Anything Hinata" he replied with tears in his eyes "Anything you want"

Around them, Sakura, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Kakashi had assembled silently and didn't interrupt. Sasuke observed the scene from afar. He respected Hinata's last moments. That was the least he could do to make up for what he did to her, even if it was unintentional, even if he didn't give a shit in the end.

"W-would you k-kiss me…j-just one time?"

He didn't answer and put his lips on hers, gently, for as long as she could hold it out…

"Thank you…N-Naruto…I am…so…happy…" she struggled to say "Sakura… I… entrust him… to you…" she told her rival whom she never actually needed to fight "Please… take good… care of him…" Hinata exhaled her last breath, peacefully.

"Hinata…Forgive me!" Naruto whispered as he held her limp body close, closer than he ever did, closer than she ever thought possible. And then to his comrades "Did any of you knew?"

"You were the only one not to know about it, Naruto. And although I've never felt close to her, I respected her. She used to be meek and, thanks to you, she could overcome her own insecurities and weaknesses." Sakura said darkly "She wanted to change and I believe she did. Back then, she wouldn't even have dared to do anything like this. And it's thanks to you. You were her role model."

"Her role model…" Naruto's sadness was choking him "But… Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"What would it have changed in the end? Would you have loved her?" Shino asked with an icy tone

Naruto couldn't answer right away… No. Indeed, no. He wouldn't have loved her.

"No I wouldn't… but maybe…"

"But maybe what?" Shino was hiding his woe behind a cold anger

"Shino stop being so harsh" Sakura said "Hinata chose to do this! It's not Naruto's fault if she did it, nor is it his fault if he didn't love her. But one thing is true. We should have talked to him about this. Maybe she wouldn't have died if we had revealed the truth before. But we'll never know…"

"It's not time for argument." Kakashi stated "We have other things to worry about." He pointed at a patiently waiting Sasuke "But Hinata has lived up to her clan's name and to the way of the Ninja. We'll take care of her in the most honourable way later on, I promise it."

No one uttered another word. Even the normally outspoken Kiba was too heartbroken to actually say a thing… His loved one had just died…

_4 Days later, The Hyuga Mansion's graveyard, afternoon…_

The weather was warm. Despite the frenzy caused by the last days, the Hyuga grounds had been relatively spared and the garden still displayed a rainbow of beautiful flowers. But the birds had stopped chirping and wind wasn't blowing. Funerals of noble clans were always a private affair. In their most formal black kimonos, the whole Hyuga household was standing in front of a granite gravestone where the words "Hyuga Hinata" were carved. Her forehead protector with the leaf shaped symbol stood neatly next to the incense and the rest of the ritual offerings.

Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji and other members of the clan were there along with Shino, Kiba and a now heavily pregnant Kurenai. Not a word was uttered during the whole ceremony. A blind singer began to play a threnody with her shamisen, a farewell song brimming with sorrow. But no one was crying. Their pain was too deep or too solemn to be expressed physically. The ceremony was almost over when footsteps were heard. All turned around and recognized Tsunade accompanied by a sheepish Naruto who wouldn't dare to look Hinata's family in the eyes. Both were also dressed in a black kimono.

"We're sorry to interrupt" Tsunade said "But I would like to properly bid farewell to an outstanding ninja. And so would this boy."

"We're most honored by your presence, Hokage-sama. And you are welcome to attend our ceremony but this boy is not." Hiashi answered

_As I thought, they hold him responsible. _The Hokage thought "If I may, your anger is misplaced, Hiashi-dono. This boy is not to blame for the damage done. Hinata sacrificed herself for him of her own will. He never asked her to do it. You shouldn't hold him responsible for anything that happened 4 days ago. I understand the pain in your hearts and I can even relate to it. But dropping blame on Naruto won't bring you any peace."

Hiashi cringed. He knew that openly disagreeing the Hokage herself was foolish. But still…

"Father?"

"What, Hanabi?"

"Please let him come and pay his respects. This is what Hinata would've wanted. I don't think it is right to prevent the one she loved from giving her a last goodbye."

"I second this statement" Neji added "He is the reason that made Hinata-sama want to improve herself. He is also the reason why she could actually become stronger. And he is also the one who freed me from the darkness back in the days. He is not our enemy. Hiashi-sama, please let him."

Hiashi stared at Naruto for a long time and then nodded his head.

"Very well then. Everyone, please step aside."

Still looking downwards, Naruto went towards the white stela and put down the violet bouquet Ino had especially arranged for him in front of it. He couldn't help it, tears were starting to crawl on his face.

"Hinata… I'm so… fucking… sorry… Forgive me! I've been such an idiot!" he let out between two sobs "I promise you… Your name will not be forgotten… Not under my watch… I **will** remember you…"

A soft hand stroked his shoulder, he looked back and was surprised to see Kurenai standing there.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Naruto" she comforted him "In fact, I thank you for having been there. If it weren't for you, Hinata would never have become so strong. You did more good to her than anyone else here. Thanks to you, she thrived to rise and get over her shyness. What she did, she did it to prove herself to her family and to you. And she succeeded. I think she passed away happily…"

"That's very kind of you, Kurenai-sensei. But I know that I've been really stupid about this all the same."

"Quit whining!" Kiba said "Hinata loved you because you never gave up. She loved you because you gave her strength and hope. I know she wouldn't want you to stay in that pussy mood! At least **you** had her love!"

"Kiba… Don't tell me you actually loved her?" Naruto inquired, a little unnerved

"Of course I did! But for the sake of her feelings for you, I never said a thing! I've been just as fucking dumb as you!" Kiba answered with glistening eyes "But in the end, what would it have fucking changed? She'd still love you no matter what and I'd remain just a good friend to her. Never more…"

"Watch your mouth, Kiba!" Shino disciplined "But, on the other hand, Kurenai-sensei is right, Naruto. Hinata has achieved her goals all thanks to you. You made her win and this is something you should proud of."

"Do you really believe so, Shino?" Naruto asked, still woebegone

"I know so."

"Naruto-san" a gentle voice called behind them. Hanabi was there, standing primly in her dark attire. "I have something for you. My sister always kept this in our room as a lucky charm. She used to say it was the only thing she got from you." Hanabi produced a tiny pot filled with some medical ointment "I think you should keep it as a memento."

"Thank you Hanabi-san…" Naruto remembered that time, back in their Genin days, when Hinata had gotten over herself and handed him that ointment. He had returned it in her Hospital bedroom with a "be better soon" note after her fight with Neji.

Upon this, Naruto left the Hyuga property. As he passed the gates, he peered back one last time at the solitary grave of the only person who had loved him since the beginning and who he took for granted. He felt guilty still. A purple butterfly hedgehopped over his head before landing on his right shoulder. At that very moment, he felt a wave of hope and relief washing through him. A soft wind blew in his ears and the butterfly flew away. He wasn't sure about it but the breeze sounded like it carried some words. An almost inaudible murmur.

Something like:

"_I Forgive You…I Love You…"_

* * *

**A/N: **A shamisen is a traditional Japanese music instrument that looks like a square luth and is used with a wooden spatula.


End file.
